Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-34398, (JP2005-34398A; Patent Document 1) discloses a hip joint mechanism of a doll toy in which a pair of thigh sections are connected to both sides of a crotch portion disposed in the center of a waist section, via a ball-shaped joint member. In this configuration, a depressed surface portion is formed in the upper end of the thigh section to be open toward the crotch portion, and ball-shaped join member is disposed in the depressed surface portion. A portion of the joint member, facing the crotch portion, is rotatably connected to a side portion of the crotch portion to rotate forward and backward. A portion of the joint member, facing the thigh section, is rotatably fitted into the depressed surface portion formed in the upper end of the thigh section. With such joint mechanism, the thigh section may be rotated forward about 90 degrees from the posture in which the thigh section and the waist section are located or extend upright in a top-to-bottom direction of the doll toy. Thus, the thigh sections may be rotated forward from the waist section at a right angle, and the doll toy may sit with the legs being stretched out. [Patent reference 1]    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-34398